Percy's New Coaches
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Percy wants new coaches. (Written on request of tate310) I only own two characters in this oneshot, the rest is Awdry's.


Thomas was very relieved to have Annie and Clarabel back after their adventure with James. After that run, they had a laugh about the affair.

Later that night, they told Percy and Toby about the day's events. Toby laughed heartily, but Percy felt a pang of jealousy.

He wanted to have his own coaches someday- but he knew he was stuck with goods traffic- in other words, the troublesome Trucks.

"What's wrong Percy?" Asked Thomas, concerned for his best friend.

"Well, it's just that I want my own coaches." He said. "I know I'm trusted to take Annie and Clarabel when you're not here, and I enjoy that, but it's not the same as having coaches to call my own."

The other engines were concerned.

...

The next day Percy was taking some scrap metal to the Smelters. Arry and Bert watched, smirking evilly at him.

"Heh!-move it you little runt!" Arry snapped

"Yeah, or we'll make you into pig iron!" joked Bert.

Percy gulped, though he tried to be brave.

But before he spoke a word, a voice rang out clear as a frosty bell.

"Stop it! You are both being perfectly horrid!"

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop us?" Arry jeered.

Suddenly Percy saw an old coach. She was absolutely falling to pieces at the frames, but every crack and creak seemed to have an eerie elegance that Percy couldn't describe. She gave both diesels a look.

"You both are forgetting that steam engines paved the way for diesels like yourselves, so instead of harassing the poor engine, you should show him some respect- or else I will be very inclined to think that your morals are in a worse state of disrepair than I am."

Neither diesel was pleased to hear that.

But before they could do anything, they were whisked away by the foreman, who needed them for their next job.

The coach looked at Percy.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, her voice suddenly a lot softer.

"I think so. Who are you?" Percy asked in response.

"I'm Amelia." The coach replied. "And you are?"

"My name's Percy." The green engine informed her politely.

"Pleased to meet you Percy" Said Amelia earnestly.

"I'm pleased to meet you too." Percy answered.

But he knew he had to go.

"Well I should get back to work. Bye Amelia!"

"Goodbye Percy."

...

For the rest of the day, Percy thought about Amelia, and how she would soon meet her end.

So when he saw James and Thomas again, he told them about her.

"That's not fair!" James protested. "To think she should go into scrap even though she stood up to the Grim Messengers of Doom for you!"

"James, you haven't met her." Thomas pointed out, but he agreed, it did seem wrong for her to face death after such brave defiance.

"I know, but she defended you- and yet neither of you knew each other. I say we help her out!"

"I agree with James." Thomas added. "We should do something."

So they came up with a plan to do so.

...

Thomas and James went with Percy and there, their crews inquired into the purchase of Amelia.

"What you want that old thing? Well, I'll let you have her then, at bargain price." The manager said. "But on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Take this one too- this one never gonna move out from that siding." He pointed to another coach in a siding, in as bad a state of repair as Amelia was, but she looked surprisingly cheerful. "You can have this one for free as well- she's hardly worth anything."

"Thank you!" replied Percy driver.

So once Amelia was paid for, the three engines carefully shunted Amelia and the other coach, also a female, out of the Smelters.

...

They have since been to see Victor at the Sodor Steamworks and now the coaches are as good as new. They have both been painted emerald green with matching seats and carpeting fitted, and they have a thick midnight blue stripe running along their doors.

Percy adores his new coaches. Amelia and Vanessa, the other coach, now trundle up and down the line with passengers most days, and when Thomas was unable to take Annie and Clarabel, then Percy took them instead and Toby or James would take Amelia and Vanessa.

The coaches love their new life on Thomas' Branchline and very grateful for their second chance at life. They also love their friend Percy, as much as he loves them.


End file.
